


(Fem) Gilgamesh: Unfamiliar Territory

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [10]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: So this was a request and even though he is female here, I am still including it the series.  Gil and Master are both female by the way.





	(Fem) Gilgamesh: Unfamiliar Territory

In all his years being summoned, no idiot had managed to fuck up so bad that Gil found himself a different gender.  Not that the body mattered, he was still king of Uruk the same way Saber was King of Camelot.  The sex didn't matter.......at least as far as gender was concerned.

 

Then he looked out and saw the idiot that summoned him....was actually a very attractive female.Normally arousal was something that didn't phase him, but this body seemed to think otherwise.He felt his face flush slightly as a wetness began to form between his legs. 

 

Cursing at the fact that his mind remained male while his female body betrayed him, he barked at the woman a little more aggressively than he intended. 

 

"Are you the idiot that summoned me as a female?" *hair flip*

 

Wait what the fuck was that?Was that my voice?!That wasn't intimidating!And what was with that hair flip!No ones gonna take that shit seriously! 

 

The female master in front of him giggled."I am your highness.It's .....a unique pleasure." *snicker*.

 

"Listen here mongrel, your insults are unnecessary and will only result in your untimely and premature death. If I were you....."

 

Then master turns and walks away.  "Yeah yeah that's nice.  I've got other things to do.  If you play nice I might help you try to figure out why you were accidentally summoned as a female servant instead of male."

 

Gil stands dumbfounded as she watched master walk away.  At least it was a nice view, but she still had to pay for her disrespect. 

 

When they get back to the house Gil comes to a second devastating revelation: she is now SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER than his male self. 

 

"Master how tall are you?"

 

"5'6."

 

Gil blinks in stunned silence.  Not only is she shorter than she was, BUT SHE IS SHORTER THAN MASTER!

 

"I can see the steam coming out of your ears Gil.  Are we a little angry we are not as tall as we should be?"

 

Gil scowls at Master, who laughs heartily.

 

"It isn't funny."

 

"You are correct you being short isn't funny, but what is, is your reactions.  You clearly have no idea how cute your reactions are."

 

Gil blushes unexpectedly.

 

"That one included."  Master winks before heading to the kitchen.  "You want anything to eat?

 

"That won't be necessary.  If I require sustenance I will just take it from you."

 

"Oh you will will you?  And how do you plan to do that now that you are a woman?"

 

Gil blinks again in astonishment for the second time today.  That though hadn't crossed her mind.  How was she going to get mana from Master if she didn't have the necessary equipment to do it?  "Damn this body!"

 

Master smiles and shakes her head before grabbing food and sitting down at the table next to Gil. 

 

“Don’t worry cutie.I’ll still sleep with you even if it does nothing for you.”Then Master leans over and nibbles Gil’s ear as she slides a hand up her thigh before slipping under her armor and grazing her clit. 

 

Gil moans sweetly and grips the table as Master hums against her ear. 

 

“Looks like you aren’t too familiar with that body of yours.I know for a fact your male self would NEVER have flinched at that.” 

 

Then Master goes back to eating before cleaning the dishes and heading up the steps. 

 

“And where do you think you are going?”Gils’s anger prevalent.

 

“Tooooo bed?” 

 

“And what about me?”Why the fuck was she so needy all of a sudden?She never cared what her Masters did.

 

“What about you?You don’t need sleep so do whatever you want.I’ll let you know if I need you.”Then Master was gone.All Gil heard was footsteps and a door close. 

 

Gil sat there frustrated and alone.“This sucks.”She lay her head in her arms on the top of the table as she looked into the darkened house.He was the one that usually didn’t care about her Master, not the other way around.Masters always wanted something from her, but you didn’t seem to.She didn’t even know why you had summoned her.All she knew was that she hated this body, hated how you ignored her and hated how she had no control over anything.Why did she have to feel this way!

 

Gil was surprised when tears started falling from her eyes.Why am I crying?!Nothing is worth crying over!This whole thing is just stupid!Now the tears just came harder.Nothing was going her way.This whole thing was a mess.Why did this have to happen.Why?

 

“Do you want to come sleep with me?I can’t stand the thought of your pretty face crying.”

 

Gil sat up and sniffles, composing herself before materializing herself in front of Master who was naked in bed. 

 

“It isn’t nice to make a girl cry Master.”

 

“I don’t remember making you cry highness.”

 

Gil humphs.

 

“You’re even cute when you throw a tantrum.What ever am I going to do with you?”

 

Gil flipped her hair again before dematerializing her clothes.“Something about sleeping with you if I remember correctly.”

 

“Ah yes.Feel free.”

 

Gil walked to the bed and slid under the covers.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“I guess.”She closed her eyes as she lay on her side facing you. 

 

“Good.Goodnight then.”Then Master turned her back and curled up to go to sleep. 

 

Gil never shared a bed with a woman he didn’t intend to sleep with and now was no exception.What he had seen of Master wasn’t unpleasant and she should be honored that he would even want to sleep with her.The question now was, how was this going to work. 

 

“You close your eyes and go to sleep.I’m not fucking you Gil.”

 

Gil squeaked at the unexpected response.Was she thinking out loud?

 

“No, women are just more telepathically sensitive so your thoughts are basically screaming in my head.You might want to work on that first before you run head first into sex.”

 

Gil pouted. Being a woman sucked.No one took him seriously, no one found him irresistible, even his Master bossed him around.There had to be a way to fix this, but until he figured it out he would just have to suck it up and deal.“Whoever cursed me with this body is going to pay dearly.”There was no question in Gil’s mind that this scenario was not acceptable and if he survived the ordeal, he would find you to played this trick on him and kill them VERY.VERY.SLOWLY.

 

“Stop being so angry and ungrateful.”Was the last thing he heard before the world went white as Master pulled Gil against her, capturing Gil’s lips in hers. 

 

They kissed for several moments as Master ran her fingers gently down Gil’s back making her moan slightly.When master finally released Gil, she was breathless and slightly delirious.

 

“That should shut you up.”

 

And it did.Gil didn’t think of anything else that night and began to think, maybe being a woman wasn’t quite as bad as she originally thought. 

 

 

 


End file.
